What are your fandoms?
Theweb0123 *Hetalia *MLP:FiM *Capcom *Wreck it Wralph *Coraline *One Direction *Definitely not Gravity Falls Bowser & Jr. * Wreck-It Ralph (WRECKLING 4EVER) ...That's seriously it. Mochlum *EVERYTHING POPULAR (hatedome) Dominicmgm2016 * LazyTown * Half-Life * Metal Gear Solid (just the ones made with the involvement of Kojima.) * Gran Turismo Pixel Fandoms *SPIDERVERSE!!!!!!! *Spiderman in general *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *The Lego Movie *Supernoobs *Unikitty *Big Hero 6 *Himouto Umaru Chan *Pop Team Epic *Bandori *Doki Doki Literature Club *Vocaloid *Minecraft *Pokemon *Cookie Run *Blend S *Undertale *Craig of the Creek Hatedoms *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Wishfart *Steven Universe *BTS, LOONA and literally every K-Pop band that isn't AOA, fromis_9, 2NE1, MOMOLAND, WJSN or BLACKPINK *Touhou (I only like Reisen, Marisa, Aya and Cirno) *MLP:FiM *Baldi's Basics *JJBA *Sagwa *The Loud House *Hamilton ZeedMillenniummon89 *Jewelpet *Aikatsu! *Pretty Rhythm/PriPara/Kiratto PriChan *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Transformers *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Future Card Buddyfight *Battle Spirits Alefikouhi Fandoms * Touhou Project * Senran Kagura * SiIvaGunner * Girls und Panzer * Blend S * Deltarune * Surreal Entertainment * Level UP Hatedoms * FNAF * Tattletail * Hello Neighbor * Greeny Phatom * Frozen * Shopkins * Fortnite * MLP * Granny * SuperMarioLogan * SMG4 * TTG * Homestuck * Hetalia Princess Dynasti *Big City Greens *Craig of the Creek *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Steven Universe *SMG4 *Teen Titans *The Loud House Wikiatastic Fandoms *LazyTown *The Amazing World of Gumball *Madeline *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Phineas and Ferb *Victorious *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Tangled *Mariah Carey *P!nk *Britney Spears *Christina Aguilera *Ariana Grande *Nicki Minaj Hatedoms *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Taylor Swift *Frozen *Fred *Pretty much everything from 2014 onwards Kamafa Delgato Fandoms *YouTube Poop *YTPMVs *Billy Mays *YTMND *LOLcats *Warrior Cats *Cats in general *SiIvaGunner Hatedoms *.veg-replaced Shuric Scans *Greeny Phatom *Far-left (e.g. Antifa, SJWs, and Black Lives Matter) *Far-right (e.g. Neonazis, /pol/, and White Nationalism) *#MeToo *The Loud House *Undertale *MLP:FiM *Baldi's Basics Moon Snail Fandoms *Pokémon *PvZ *Cookie Run *TF2 *Undertale *Neopets *Roblox *Mario *World of Warcraft Hatedoms *Oh you know. *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Night in the Woods *Realm of the Mad God *Candy Crush *Voltron Bunniculafan2016 Fandoms * The Loud House * Pokemon * Digimon * Bolt * The Incredibles * Bunnicula * Total Drama * Star Vs The Forces Of Evil * Sonic the Hedgehog * Super Mario * Kirby * Super Smash Bros. * Hero 108 * Canimals * The Oddbods Show * Harvey Beaks * Inami * Furries * PB&J Otter * Unikitty! Hatedoms * Norm of the North * Foodfight! * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Problem Solverz * Breadwinners * Inside Out * Pickle and Peanut * FNAF * Greeny Phantom * Tomorrow's pioneers * Planet Sheen * Dora (Only the sane part of it) * Fred Soren * Welcome to the Wayne DEEcat98/Dianecat98 * The Loud House * Harvey Street Kids * My Little Pony (all gens especially G4) * Pokemon * Jimmy Neutron * Bunnicula (both the books and cartoons) * Canimals